Perfection
by RebiRabbit
Summary: What if Dean wasn´t Rory´s first, what if Logan was it?


Perfection

**What if Dean wasńt Rorys first? What if Logan was Rorýs first and what if everything was perfect?**

RORY POV

I remeber everything, he asked me if I wanted him to go but I didńt and after that he lowered me to the bed slowly. I opened my legs and he got inbetween. He didńt know I was still a virgin and actually I didńt want to tell him but he would́ve found out anyway. Last night was perfect and now I am lying in the arms of my first time and I cańt believe it but last night was perfect in every way.

LOGAN POV

I had a lot of sex with more girls than I can count but last night...! She was amazing in every word and beautiful. After she told me she was still a virgin I wanted to leave as fast as I could, but I couldńt, something in her eyes kept me on top and now I think it was worth it. I always felt more for her than I should́ve, but now Ím in love and that́s the reason I told her that last night and that is the reason I want to be with her. No more other girls only her!! Perfection in ever way.

Last night:

Logan lowered Rory to the bed and got inbetween her legs, he stared into her eyes as he brushed a strand of hair out of her face. She smiled up at him and he smiled back, Rory tugged at his shirt and he knew she wanted it gone. He quickly removed it and smiled back down at her before he crashed his lips onto hers. He licked her lips and Rory opened his mouth to let his tongue wander with her own.

After a few moments Logan broke away to remove Rorýs shirt, he lifted it over her head and threw it aside, he stared down at her. He stared at her chest and smiled. He lowered his mouth to her left brest and his tongue ran over it.

She let out a moan and he smiled before he began to suck on her breast. Rory arched her back in pleasure and shut her eyes tightly, her hand wandered to Logańs head pulling him to her chest. Logan removed his mouth from her breast and Rory whined at the loss of contact. Logan crashed his lip onto hers again and push his body into hers.

Rory moaned and broke away from the kiss, Logan stared into her eyes as his hand wandered up her thigh, Rory closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of his hands, suddenly his hands changed the direction and wandered to the croch of her pants. Her eyes shot open and the panic began to kick in.

Logan saw this and quickly removed his hand, he brushed her cheek and asked.

"Hey Rory, what́s wrong"

She shook her head and kissed him again, but he broke away.

"Tell me..."

"Ím just scared"

"Why?"

Rory shot him a look and it made click in his head.

"Oh...do you want to stop"

He was about to get up from her but she stopped him.

"NO!...I want to"

He looked at her disbelieving. She smiled up at him before she grabbed one of his hands and placed it between her legs. She pushed his hand hard agains her and moaned.

Logan closed his eyes before Rory kissed him again.

He began slowly to slide her pants over her small hips. She lifted them up so that it was easier for him. Clad only in her red silk panties she blushed. Logan came close to her ear and wisphered.

"Yoúre perfect in every way." She smiled up at him as he removed her panties.

He removed his pants and boxers but before he threw them away he grabbed something in his pants pocket. Rory recognized it as a condom. He quickly put it on and wanted to thrust into her hard and rough before he remebered that she was still a virgin. He flipped them over so that she was on top. He wrapped his arms around her and wisphered.

"Go down slowly." He stared into her eyes and she nodded.

Rory began to go down on his shaft but stopped as she felt the pain, she whimphered. So Logan wrapped his arms tighter around her, Rory lay her head down on the same pillow his was on and got down again. This time she didńt stop, it hurted like hell but she didńt want to show Logan.

Logan felt her shaken and heard her crying and just before he was completly inside of her he stopped. He ran his fingers up and down her back.

"Ssh...everythings ok" He wispered before he felt Rory going down on him again. He was now completly inside of her and moaned.

He gently flipped them over and stared into her eyes, she smiled up at him and he smiled back.

The pain faded away and Rory said.

"Ím fine" Logan looked at her and she nodded.

He pulled out of her and than thrust back into her, she began to moan and with time she wanted Logan to go faster. He didńt go as fast as he could́ve because he was afraid of hurting her, he never cared about his sexpartners and that showed him something.

After a while he felt her tense and knew she was close, he was close too.

He thrust into her on last time and brought her along with himself over the edge. He collapsed onto her as aftershocks went through them.

After a few moment he looked up at her and saw her smiling down at him. He pushed out of her and saw her wimphering. He lay down beside her and wrapped his arm around her.

"Hey..."

"Mmh?"

"You okay"

He looked down at her she smiled and nodded, he lifted her chin and forced her to look at him.

"I love you Rory" Rorýs smile grew bigger and said.

"I thought no strings attachs"

"Sorry..."

"Dońt be...I love you too"

He smiled and kissed her before they both drifted off to sleep.

**How was it? Tell me bad or good.**


End file.
